Talk:New Horizon! The Prologue/@comment-4080028-20160608045850/@comment-4080028-20160617101103
XD Leave it to you to counter my rambling with some rambling of you own. OK, so my thoughts on this response... Pretty much, this has helped A LOT. So I thank you very much for this. ^_^ Albeit the whole freedom thing still seems odd to me. I now properly understand what you were going for, what with little free time and all, but to me, when I imagine freedom, I think more in terms of a broad definition of the word. Like, Nova has enough freedom in his own life to choose what he wants, right? Typically, prisoners and slaves don't have freedom and therefore don't get to make choices. They don't decide how long they work or what they get to eat. But I assume Dragon would be kind enough to allow his own subordinates, allies and friends to be free enough to make those choices on his own. And so I can't help but be confused when someone who has the freedom to choose to work his butt off for the revolutionaries or not is indeed the person who doesn't understand freedom itself. Maybe I'm thinking too deep into this I guess. Though still, can't deny the fact it rubbed me the wrong way at first, nor deny the fact your explanation helped clear my mind a bit. As for Little Light... That was another thing I wanted to bring up but had forgotten; when you mentioned she isn't an idiot, I wanted to point that out too without sounding too harsh or upset at you (since as I've been saying, I'm not upset at all.) Considering she made the active choice to become a spy and an assassin, two jobs that require a good deal of intelligence to pull off well, let alone survive, I would definitely agree with you that Little Light is far from dumb. It's no wonder that combining this with Nova's lessons and guidance has caused her to later become the best strategist for my main crew of protagonists later, much like how Sanji is for the Straw Hats, who seems to think ahead enough to sabotage and distract the enemy to allow his friends to escape danger or work beyond an obstacle. Like Sanji, I had wanted "Little Light" to be the one who could think on par with a mastermind or even out-think them if possible. So yeah, with that in mind, she is by no means dumb. Which leads me to... The fact it was misinterpretation. I think I can settle on this just fine right now. So long as she thinks Nova just outright abandoned her without explaining why (as in, she has no idea in the slightest what was going on, albeit she's free to come to her own conclusions) and ends up even more upset and disappointed in the world, I think I'll be able to breathe easy again. I don;t mean to be a pain in the ass when it comes to this character, but considering I've been steadily building up plans of my own for her debut and further appearances to come, I'd rather not have everything derailed without at least fighting for the sake of my own character and ideas. >.< So yeah, long story short, I can handle it being a misunderstanding on her part. She may be smart as we've said, but she's not mentally perfect, and like any human being, can fall prone to error and mistakes from time to time. Her misconception of Nova's departure and treating it with IMMENSE personal resentment works just as fine as anything else we've planned out in the past. Thank you very much for explaining that in depth for me. ^_^';' As for the general tone of the story, don't worry too much about it. That's just my personal nitpicking more than anything else. It makes total sense for the prologue to feel heavy and heartbreaking, both for the characters and for the reader(s.) A heartwarming departure from a place that feels like home? A place that you poured your entire BEING into for nearly all your life? How could that make any sense? But personally, when I stop to add up all the things that tripped me up along the way, I just couldn't help but appreciate the first prologue more, as it flowed much more smoothly in my mind and had a more enjoyable atmosphere to it. It still felt heartbreaking to me, believe me, but it was a good kind of heartbreaking scene. One that I could just get into and care about. This one... well... it's... erm... not exactly my cup of tea I suppose? But hey, that's just me. You have plenty of other people here who seem to love this anyway, so don't let one disappointing piece of feedback get you down. You're better than that, right? I love the Skylines, New Horizon! and so many more things you've made here on this wiki as it is, it'd take a lot for me to just stop caring for it all in a heartbeat. So no worries, I'll be sticking around and checking out Nova's revised adventures. Just that this is a good lesson to both you and me; not everything will be so easily accepted as the rest (again, not to sound harsh. >.<)